The Regret In A Brother
by Baby Prue
Summary: He may have regretted many things, but one thing was on the top.. There is a character's death!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but I do own Sofia :) Which btw is my niece's name :)**

**This came to me when I watched The Girl In The Mask when I thought about Brennan and Russ's relationship.**

**This is my first Bones fanfic!**

**The Regret In A Brother**

Russ Brennan may have regretted many things, but one thing was on the top.

He noticed his sister's boyfriend, Booth. He looked at the grave, where his sister laid. It was her death's 10 year anniversary. And still Booth hadn't gotten over his sister. He suspected that he was never even going to.

He knew his sister would say it's irrational, but he knew it wouldn't affect on Booth. Booth loved Tempe too much. Too much to let her go. Just too much to not miss her.

Booth was only one who visited her grave every week. Russ only visited the grave twice a year. At least. Sometimes more. Sometimes less.

But never his heart was filled more guilt than seeing Seeley Booth so broken. And that scared him, even he didn't know Booth that well, there was one thing he knew about his sister's boyfriend. He never gave up, but now looking at him, Russ knew Booth had given up for a long time ago.

''Uncle Russ,'' Sofia said behind him.

''Hey, Princess,'' Russ answered to his 12 year old niece.

''He's still not okay,'' Sofia said sadly.

''Sofia, you know what your dad always tells?'' Russ asked and Sofia nodded.

''True love is something that never goes away,'' Sofia told smiling.

Russ smiled sadly. ''That's true, Princess.''

''Uncle, can you tell me about mom and dad?''

Russ nodded. ''First, they hated each other, as you know,'' he started. ''But the hate became friendship. They were friends seven years, and Auntie Ange and Cam, Uncle Jack and Lance were the only people who knew they were meant to be. But your dad was first who knew. But he didn't tell mom, because he was scared. Scared that mom was going to run if he told her.

''You know that mom and my parents left us?'' She nodded. ''And I left your mom?'' She nodded again. ''She was alone and she became rational, the way you are but more. She didn't believe in God, love or marriage. You have your dad's beliefs. She didn't have those, and she was used to being alone.

''But your dad changed that. She wasn't alone anymore. She had Auntie Ange and Cam, Uncle Jack, Zack and Lance and your dad. She had a family, and Granpa Max and me, Aunt Amy and your cousins and Parker.

''Then one day your dad told her that he loved her, and wanted to give them a shot. Your mom pushed him away and broke his heart. Couple months later your mom went to some dig to Maluku and your dad left to Afghanistan for a year. When they came back mom had an epiphany, but your dad had moved on.

''Your dad and Hannah were together six months before they broke up. Mom was in her apartment when dad came and told her Hannah and him broke up.

''Mom didn't told anything to dad and they continued the way they did before. Aunt Ange and Mom spoke one day too loud and dad heard it. Mom had said: 'Booth doesn't love me anymore, Ange, and it doesn't make sense for me to tell him that I love him.' That was the start of their relationship, Sofia.''

''That was messy,'' Sofia commented.

Russ laughed. ''Yeah, it was.''

''But they were happy, right?''

Russ' smile left from his face. ''They were happier than I've ever seen anyone else before.''

And that was true. Even Angela had to admit that she had never seen a person so happy as Brennan and Booth were together.

''So why dad is so sad?'' Sofia asked sadly.

''Because he misses her, and wants her to be here to see you growing and he wants her to see how much you and your mom are the same, Princess,'' Russ explained.

''Can I help dad?'' she asked hopefully.

''I think you can, Princess,'' Russ told and she went to her father.

She told something for him and he smiled. They hugged and Booth gave one last glance at the grave before leaving with his daughter.

When they were out of the sight, Russ went to the grave.

''I'm sorry, Tempe,'' Russ whispered. ''I really am. It was supposed to be me, not you. Without me you would be here with your daughter and Booth. My fault. It's all my fault.''

Ten years back, he had borrowed money from wrong person and he tried to shoot him, but it shot his sister. And that was something he regretted the most.

Letting his sister die for him.

Letting his sister down.

Letting his sister die.

_Doctor Temperance Brennan_

_Beloved friend, mother, sister and daughter_

_RIP_

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
